MISSTEPS: A Smoker and Hina Story
by iceBLUEeeyes
Summary: A long short tale of Smoker and Hina. Story of LOVE and FRIENDSHIP. And a bit of Straw Hats in between.


**MAIN CHARACTERS:** Captain Hina, Vice Admiral Smoker

**SUPPORTING:** Tashigi, Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Chopper, Franky, Jango/Full Body, Marines

**STORY TYPE:** Love

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. They are owned by manga author Oda (salute).

**DEDICATION:** For all Smoker/Hina fans

**CENSORSHIP: **Some scenes may not be suitable for young readers.

**==MISSTEPS: A Smoker and Hina Story==**

The sea of black casts glimmers. The moon above almost a full circle against thinly spread silvery clouds. The sea breeze, soft and cool against her face, blowing her hair. Hina with a thin cigarrette, was looking out into the sea, seemingly oblivious of all that.

Jango and Full Body coming from the ship saw her. The two fools got excited.

"Captain, ask us why we'd taken so long", Full Body said happily.

"Yes yes! Ask us. Ask us pleeeeease", Jango added in an equally heart-shaped eyes.

Hina sighed. "What took you so long?"

The two giggled and produced a bouquet of roses, red and white. "Because we've got you these!" they ecstatically answered in unison.

"Hina doesn't want it. Put it somewhere", she said waving her right slender black-gloved hand.

Their shoulders slumped, heads down, appearing to be distraught by their Captain's rejection.

"Hai!" The two suddenly looked up with hearts coming out of their eyes.

"Whatever you wish, Captain!" Full Body said. They both saluted her and run off towards the ship.

_Hina annoyed. Hina is very annoyed_. She couldn't forget it. It might've been a misstep.

(flashback)

"Captain! We've lost three ships. The Straw Hat backfired with our own black spears", said one marine.

"They're getting away, Captain", the other marine said in a frantic voice.

_We can corner them to the northeast. Certainly, Hina will capture them this time. The wind is on our favor. It won't be easy to maneuver. They would not be able to turn in time then Hina will trap them. It's perfect. Hina will finally win. Hina will have the Straw Hat Pirates brought to justice. But- Smoker-kun-_

Smoker flashed in her mind. "Yes. He did that back there in Arabasta. Well, it was his nakama. But he asked that. Even though, he's a hammer as well. He thought to save me. Heh!" He let out a smoke. "Strange man. Very strange, indeed."

"We're heading back", Captain Hina responded.

The Marines were shocked. They thought their Captain would order the pursuit. After all, no pirates ever got away from the Black Cage Corps. But they all complied. "HAI!"

"Huh?", Luffy looking out to the direction of the Black Cage Corps.

His nakama were nothing less than puzzled.

"They're not going after us?", Nami said incredulously.

"Heh", uttered Usopp in relief. Suddenly standing up in a heroic stance, "They must have feared the great Captain Usopp. They are afraid of my 8,000 followers. We will wipe them all with our super weapons!"

"Really!? Wooooow", Chopper's eyes went all glittering stars for Usopp.

"Hk!", Zoro shaking his head.

Hina glance at the direction of the Straw Hats' ship, cigarette on her lips, adjusting her left glove.

(fades)

(flashback ends)

"Captain!", cried out two familiarly annoying voices.

Those two again. And they have flowers. But it's different this time. Lilies. Pink, white and lavender lilies. Hina doesn't have time for this.

"Someone sent these to you. Would you like us to throw these away, Captain?", Jango sounded glad to do so. Full Body humming on his side in agreement.

"Do whatever you want with it! Hina is not interested", she said dismissively.

"Aye Captain Hina!" The two were laughing, about to turn back. Suddenly they were surrounded by smokes. They screamed in panic, in fear as the smokes lifted them up in the air. Their eyes bulging and teary. "Whoaaahh"

They were suddenly thrown off far on the stonehard quay. Only the flowers remained floating amidst the smokes.

Hina stood watching with her arms across her breasts. "Smoker-kun", she said in what might be an impatient tone. The smokes gathered and Captain Smoker appeared. One cigar in his mouth, he was holding the flowers in his right hand while his left hand was on his left pocket.

"Hmm. Wouldn't it be such a waste?", he said inquiringly. His forehead cresting, looking at the Lilies in his hand.

"What do you want, Smoker-kun? Hina is very annoyed right now."

"Hmm."

"Hina is annoyed with you."

"Yeah. I have thought you would be. You weren't able to catch Luffy and his crew yet again" Smoker letting out a smoke as if all that were trivial.

Hina fisted her right hand. Clearly, that angered her. She had the chance, but she didn't take it. Smoker-kun is not aware of that. _Hina didn't screw up. Hina let them escape._

"Please accept my gift." A trail of smoke brought the flowers to Hina.

At a distant on the ships, both their crews were casting furtive glances at their direction. Most of Captain Hina's crews were snickering.

"Poor Vice Admiral Smoker. He'd be embarrassed", snorts one Marine. Each of them had tried once or more to give their Captain flowers, since they all but worship her. She was beautiful and smart after all. Though none she had taken, they still do send her from time to time. Always. Rejected.

Hina stared at the bouquet floating on smokes. Her face far from annoyed or angry as was earlier.

"You don't like them?", he asked half puzzled, as smokes was coming out of his mouth. Sighing he added, "I picked them myself", looking at a distant. To the visible mountain peak to his right, perhaps. "Thought you'd love them."

Hina looked up to him. He stared back. After a moment, she picked up the flowers, and the smokes disappeared.

Smoker smiled at her. Looking satisfied.

On the ship, the crews just fell off on the deck, with loud thuds, where they stood, after seeing Captain Hina taking the flowers. "Whaaaat!?"

Hina and Smoker looked towards the ships. But the crews were quick to hide their heads down.

Smoker walked towards Hina and stopped right in front of her.

"Hina is still angry with you. But Hina thanks you for the flowers." And so she gave Smoker that smile.

He let out a small laugh. Will she ever cease to amuse him? With her cute speech. With her cute smile. With her lips. Her red lips. Although he must admit, he too, is amused when his friend is annoyed with him.

"What is so funny, Smoker-kun?", she said flatly.

"Don't worry Hina. We'll catch them. For sure." With a big grin, his left hand scratching his head. He almost looked like the boy that he was back at their Academy days, when he was up to something mischievous. Hina only sighed at the memory and looked down.

Smoker stepped closer to her. She looked up to his face and her breath caught. He was standing too close. Their faces, only an inch or two apart. She could feel her cheeks burning. He was no longer having that cigar. He was looking into her eyes. They were sparkling. The reflection of the sea! It's...beautiful.

The Marine crews that were watching them from the ships were all crying silly. "Nooooo. No. No. No", said one Marine of the Black Cage Corps, while holding on to another who was shaking his head rapidly, both with waterfalls tears streaming their eyes. All else were crying like children bereft of sweets, even Smoker's crewmen.

"Captain Hinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", the Marines cried, "Hu hu hu hu."

"Oooh tha...that jerk ..Smo...Smoker. I'm...gon..gonna ki...kick his ass!", one of his crew said betweeen tears.

"EEHHH?!", altogether, the Marines looked to his direction.

"BAKA! He is our Vice Admiral!", said one Marine to his fellow. Looking grim and sharped teeth.

"Uhgggghh!", all he said with twirling eyes and a big red bulge on his head, while he swayed like a paper.

Hina abruptly realized she also dropped her cigarette. _Perhaps Hina was gaping. Hina is acting stupid._ Her heart's pounding so loud. _Hina annoyed with herself._ _But Smoker-kun..he's-_

"Vice Admiral, sir!", called out Tashigi, running towards them, then stopped. She stooped resting her hands on her knees panting. Adjusting her eyeglasses, she raised her head and saw them. They were standing close together. Far too close. "Aaa-Aaaaahk. So sorry. Eh-", her cheeks red, bowing her head.

They both stared at her. Hina stepped back. Smoker turned to face Tashigi. "What is it so urgent that you have to come running?", Smoker asked in a lazy voice.

_He's not mad? That's a relief._ Tashigi visibly relieved letting out a breath.

"Oi"

"Ha?.. A-a Yes Sir! Uhm. There's a call for you on the den den mushi. It's from the headquarters. Please come right away, sir."

"What do they want now?", he muttered.

"You should talk to them right away, you know." Smoker turned to look at her. "Hina will rest now. Hina is tired." She walked towards him still holding the flowers he gave her. "Don't do anything stupid, Smoker-kun." Then she continued on towards her ship. So graceful as always. Her pinkish shiny hair swaying behind her.

Smoker followed Hina with his eyes until she disappeared into the ship.

"Vice Admiral? Sir?"

"Huh?" Smoker looked at Tashigi as if he just realized she's there. "Yes. Right!" He headed for his ship in fast strides and Tashigi came behind him almost at a run.

The Black Cage Marines scrumbled to be back in order as she climbed to the ship. She was not surprised by that. She knows they were peeping back there. Hina is tired. Hina must sleep. She ignored the Marines, who were standing straight and saluting her as she walked past them.

~~~~~~~~~~######~~~~~~~~~~

The following morning, the sun has just shown to the horizon spreading pretty rays of light, Vice Admiral Smoker sat on his desk reading. There was a knock on the door. Then Tashigi entered. She looked like she just woke up. She didn't even have her glasses on.

"Vice Admiral, sir. These are the reports to the whereabouts of the Straw Hats. These just came in this morning", she said standing at the doorway holding the pile of papers.

"Eh." Smoker let out a smoke.

~~~~~~~~~~######~~~~~~~~~~

On Captain Hina's ship, the deck was clear except the Marines on patrol shift. Hina was resting her elbows on the ship's side rail. She was thinking about the reports this so-early in the morning-that and SOMETHING ELSE. The sun has just started to show on the horizon.

"Captain Hina", called out Jango and Full Body.

"We brought you coffee and bread", Jango said happily. Hearts coming out of his eyes.

"Special cappuccino only for you Captain", Full Body, cheeks are getting red, hearts popping out over his head.

Hina sighed. She shifted and stood straight facing them. "Hina will go. Hina will have breakfast on Smoker's ship. You two can have that."

"Thank you, Captain", they said in chorus as their eyes grew big and gleaming with bliss.

She walked on as they continued to blabber admiration.

"So kind our Captain." Jango was teary eyed.

"So beautiful. The most beautiful in all the Blue seas", said Full Body.

And the two air-heads began to dance and sing about Captain Hina. Their voices were fading as Hina walked far, away from her ship towards Smoker's.

~~~~~~~~~~######~~~~~~~~~~

On Smoker's officce, Tashigi was still at the door.

"Put them here. I'll read them after I'm done with breakfast."

Tashigi walked towards his desk. She put them down on top. "Vice Admiral?" Her voice was nervous.

"Huh? What is it this time? Whatever it is, can you tell me later?", he stood up. Both hands on his pockets, he started for the door. "After I have breakfast with Hina."

"Can I come again once we found them, Sir?", she said hurriedly. He stopped. And she turned to face him. _I have to catch that Zoro_. She shook her head as his face flashed in her minds. But as she took a step, she tripped on the chair's leg, the one on the side of Smoker's desk. Smoker quickly turned to smoke and caught her fall. She land on his chest. _Thank Goodness_. She's so clumsy to have a misstep like that. Forgetting her eyeglasses like that_. His bare chest?!_ Her cheeks started to redden. Her face was on his chest. She never thought Vice Admiral Smoker's chest was this firm and warm. Her face might look like red pepper now. What was she thinking.

On the doorway stood Captain Hina. She stared at them, apparently with blank expressions. _Hina is pissed. Why are they hugging like that? Hina is annoyed. Smoker-kun is always so annoying._ She turned to go, when Smoker faced the door's direction. Flash of pinkish hair swaying, that was all he saw disappeared at the door edge out of sight. But no doubt to whom it belong to. Suddenly pushing Tashigi away. He stormed outside but Hina wasn't there. In smoke form, he turned at a corner. The hallway was empty. _Where did she go? _

A capelike's end flashed to the left hallway. _Hina's coat._ He turned into smoke and went that way. She was walking calmly as the smokes blocked her path. Smoker appeared right in front of her.

"Hina. I was just about to go to your ship. But you're here. Let's have breakfast." Smoker waited for her reply. She just stood there. Adjusted her gloves. Crossed her arms and just stared at him.

"Hina?" Smoker said warily when she didn't answer.

After a moment, she responded, "Hina is in bad mood. Smoker-kun never fails to annoy Hina."

"Hi- Hina. I-" _Why am I faltering this way?_ Quickly, he thought of something to keep her. "Reports about the Straw Hats just came in. We can talk over breakfast", he said in a more steady voice.

"Great. You have the reports, too. Hina is going back to her ship, now. We are going to prepare the apprehension. Hina won't let them get away this time." She shifted her cigarette to the otherside of her lips. Adjusted her left glove. Then walked past Smoker to his side.

"Hina. Let's have breakfast first. There's no need to be so rush", he said in a voice that belies his anxious feeling. _Why is she acting weird? Surely, she came here to have breakfast with him. The reports. Yes. That, too. But-_

She just continued walking. She never even looked back at him. He just stood there, unable to move. Watching her. Watching her walk away. Again. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to that sight. Everytime he sees her go, something inside him just- fades to smoke. He smiled inspite of himself. He is smoke.

The sight of her finally gone, as she turned to the right corner of the hallway. He was still staring at that direction long after she's gone. _Stupid._ He thought to himself. "Uh?!", he uttered in shock. _Was it because of what happened back at the office? But we- I didn't do anything. Why would she be pissed? I am not making out with my subordinates. Did she think that? Surely, we are friends. We have been friends for a long time now. She must know me well. I'm not that type. Jeez._

He started to follow Hina to her ship when Tashigi called behind him, "Captain." She was holding the den den mushi. Bruh bruh bruh. Bruh bruh bruh.

He sighed out smokes and walked towards Tashigi. She handed him the den den mushi.

"You can come the next time we spot the Straw Hats." He walked towards his room while answering the den den mushi.

"Thank you, sir!" bowing towards the Vice Admiral Smoker walking away. Finally. _Just so you wait Roronoa Zoro. I'll beat you. Just so you wait._

He has his orders. He was to go after the Straw Hats. They are docked on an island. He has their location, from the reports. Once and for all, he must catch Monkey D. Luffy. He lit another cigar so he now has two. But he's not the one to be ordered around. It's not as if this would be the first time he'll defy those on the upperranks if he decides to leave them as is. He stood up and walked out of his office. As he passed by on the deck, on his way down the dock, one Marine called out to him. "Vice Admiral Smoker. Where are you headed, sir? Aren't we going to pursue the Straw Hats as well?"

Smoker let out a cloud of smoke. Hands on his pocket. He looked up. The sky was clear. It's a fine weather. Slowly his eyes slid down to the horizon the sun almost halfway to its zenith. _Uh?!_ Then looked around him. It struck him! _The ships!_

"Vice Admiral?", said the marine.

He abruptly looked at the man.

"Ehh-aaghhg!", the marine's eyes, a reflection of fear. "I'm sor- sorry Sir. Don't me- mean to- to sound ordering you."

Vice Admiral Smoker must have realized what his eyes looked like. The man was shaking visibly. He sighed. Smokes coming out his mouth. "Hina", he began, "What time did she leave?"Another cloud of smoke let out of his mouth.

"Captain Hina and The Black Cage Corps headed East about an hour ago, Vice Admiral. Sir!", he said with his back straight but more relaxed now.

"And she didn't even bid her friend goodbye," he muttered to himself with his palm on his forehead.

"Ok. Listen!", he called to his crewmen. "We are heading East!"

"Aye aye Sir!", they all shouted.

SKIPPING THE BATTLE BETWEEN STRAW HAT PIRATES AND THE BLACK CAGE CORPS

~~~~~~~~~~######~~~~~~~~~~

On the middle of the ocean, covered in fog. It was hard to see. There's no moon on the night sky. A few stars aren't of any help to see through the darkness. Somewhere, the Straw Hats' ship lies.

_Hina is furious._ _These pirates are annoying Hina._ How can they capture them now. It's zero visibility. They can't be far off though, since she have managed to do damaged to their ship. It's too close. _Hina was so close._

~~~~~~~~~~######~~~~~~~~~~

"Pheeeew! We're almost dead", Usopp said in relief.

Chopper was leaning against the mast. Tongue out. Looking tired.

"Yosh! But we got away. He he!", Luffy said cheerfully rubbing his nose with his thumb.

"We just have to get away from this fog. Then head North fast. We can't afford another head on fight with those marines", Nami said resting on the rail, also tired.

"OOoooooh Nami-san is so pretty when she's tired!", Sanji butt in monkey-faced and eyes of hearts.

~~~~~~~~~~######~~~~~~~~~~

"All is set Vice Admiral Smoker." Tashigi reported. She's meeting him again. At last. _Roronoa Zoro._

Smoker just nodded. He was standing on his office while Tashigi spoke from behind him. His troops were going to intercept Luffy and his crew. Whether they will fight them head on or turn back just to be caught by the Black Cage Corps, he's not certain. But he prefers the latter. He let out a smoke in the form of Captain Hina's face. As quickly as it formed as it diffused.

"We can't fail. Let's go!" with all conviction he said.

"Aye sir!", replied Tashigi as she salutes him.

~~~~~~~~~~######~~~~~~~~~~

Thousand Sunny just sailed out of the fog. They are now heading North.

"Yehaaa! We made it! Oooooooh I can't believe we got out!", Usopp was jumping happily in relief.

"Who wants a refreshing drink?", came in Sanji, with a tray of drinks in his hand. "Robin-chwan. Nami-swan. For you." He gave them drinks, his eyes all hearts.

"Thank you." Robin was looking out on her telescope on the deck.

Suddenly, Zoro shouted from the watchpost, "Oi! Marines at 2 o'clock! Marines at 2 o'clock!"

"Eheeeeeeeee?", Usopp said, his knees all wobbly.

"This can't be good", Nami said.

"Smoker!", uttered Robin as she saw through her telescope the banner of the approaching Marines. Perhaps reinforcements? He's old friends with Hina the Black Cage so she had heard.

"Smokey?", Luffy turned to Robin. "Hahahahahahahaha. It going to be fun!"

"Ohohoi! Luuuffy! What's fun in that? We're doomed", Usopp started to run around the ship. Then stopped to speak as if in a prayer, "The end of Captain Usopp and his adventures. The corpse of the brave Captain Usopp, resting on the bottom of the ocean."

"I'm not done yet with the ship. So take it easy. We can't fight head on with those Marines," Franky stated matter-of-factly as he came out.

Chopper was at hiding his forehooves behind the mast.

"They're heading towards our direction, fast. What do we do, Captain?", Robin said calmly as she looked to Luffy.

"We would surely be intercepted if we go on North. We wouldn't make it.", Nami voiced out her assessment of the matter.

"Alright! Let's turn back!", Luffy said in strong conviction.

"WHAAAAAT!?", they all shouted at him. This certainly could be a misstep.

"Guess he wants us to be barbecued", Zoro replied flatly. They would risk being spotted by the Black Cage Corps if they turned back. Zoro looked into the telescope and- "Aaaaaaaaaaghhh!" He saw her! _Why is she there? This is bad. How can she look like Kuina so much?_ "Ok! You heard the Captain! Let's do it!"

And so they turned back.

~~~~~~~~~~######~~~~~~~~~~

One marine looking out on his telescope saw Thousand Sunny turning around, "Ah! Vice Admiral Sir! They're heading back! The Straw Hats just turned we're they came from!"

Smoker nodded. "Bring the speed! We're chasing them!" This would be favorable for him. After 14 days of pursuit.

"Aye sir!", the Marine crews responded.

Tashigi spoke, "Sir, are we not going to attack them now? Surely they are within our cannons' range."

He cannot do that. He wanted for the Black Cage Corps the one to arrest them. Then perhaps things would change back to the way they were. He hoped so. Letting out a smoke, hands on his pocket, he spoke, "Be patient Officer." Then he walked on.

~~~~~~~~~~######~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't believe this! Nyaaaaaaah. We're back." Chopper's eyes popping out as they have been swallowed by the thick fogs once again.

"We just have to be careful. Maybe we can pass through without them noticing us", Sanji said holding his cigarette.

For a time, no one spoke. They are sailing on dangerous water here.

Usopp was becoming easy. "I guess we can get out alive after all." He let out a nervous laugh.

Suddenly, a black spear landed on the deck.

"Whoaaaaaah!", they all cried out.

Then another landed, hitting the side of their ship. Then another. And another. And another. Simultaneously now. They hurried on to change course. Sanji and the transformed Chopper were pulling the helm.

"They saw us", all Robin said.

Then White Hunters are here. Their ships appeared in front of them. There's no escape now. They are sandwiched between two Marine Fleets.

Robin was using her ability, growing hands on the sides of their ships to pull out the black spears.

"GOMU GOMU NO GATTLING GUN!", Luffy was repelling all the black spears. Some of those that hit the ship, were catapulted right at the White Hunters.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaah!", cried some of Smoker's crew as the black spears hit their ship.

One ship sunk now. Severed by the counterattack Luffy did. "Vice Admiral-", Tashigi was about to speak but Smoker cut her off.

"Fire at them! All fleets, aim the cannons!", he shouted.

"Yes SIR!", they all run around to comply.

And so it was a rain of explosion, of black spears and cannons.

~~~~~~~~~~######~~~~~~~~~~

"Captain! The White Hunters are here. It'd be easy for us now. They won't be able to get away", one Marine crew stated.

"They're good as trapped, Captain", the other one said in agreement.

Captain Hina was calmly standing, staring towards where the Straw Hats were. Still vague because of the fog. But one can see the ship in silhouette. She was so composed, a statuesque figure, hair swaying behind her, contrasting the scene around her. _Hina will capture them. Hina will not hold back now. Smoker-kun…why did you come?_

Two other ships on Black Cage Corps sunk. Another three of the White Hunters'. Luffy was nonstop in trying to block all attacks and returning the cannon balls at same time. Crazy in all direction, cannons bouncing off his inflated stomach.

Franky and Usopp on the cannons, firing at shadowy ships, cloaked in fogs.

"oooooo—aaaahhhh..", Chopper cried out as he saw a marine ship coming in straight towards them.

Thousand Sunny sidestepped the imminent clash with Smokers' ship. With Lufffy's GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA and Robin's THOUSANDS FLEUR, they pushed his ship and they passed free on the side. At the same instant, five cannons fired at them. Luffy was quick to deflect it, sending them back to Smoker's. The explosion masked Smoker's ship for a time. To add to that, the ship is now located where the Thousand Sunny moments ago.

Zoro caught a glimpse of Tashigi as they came passed the other ship, before cannons were sent baack. She was red angry. Zoro was relieved they weren't going to have close fight.

~~~~~~~~~~######~~~~~~~~~~

"It's over!", Captain Hina flipped her lock of hair behind her shoulder with her fingers, setting her purple sunglasses on, "Hina wins." All serenity, as she spoke, black spears came raining upon the Straw Hats' ship. They have been hit with the white Hunters cannons. She saw the explosion.

Smoker was down. Tashigi was sprawled on the side near the rail. Other Marine crews on deck were coughing off the dust and smoke from the explosion. Some laid eyes all white, unmoving. One man recovering and standing on his knee, cried out in horror as his eyes set on something inevitable. At that same instance, Vice Admiral Smoker gathered himself to stand. Then it came. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkhhh." Blood splurted out against his shadowed figure with a black spear through him. Tashigi saw it and froze. Eyes widened with disbelief, confusion, horror. Captain Smoker fell on his knees as blood ran down his right arm and he spit blood. He was hit on his upper right chest, missing his heart by inches. Tashigi stood up and screamed, "Smoker sir! Somebody help him." Her voice was drowned by the raining black spears. One Marine officer came, dodging a black spear that missed his foot by a hair. The man and Tashigi both help Smoker and took him to safety. Smoker was sweating, his breath ragged.

All the screams suddenly ceased. The smokes were starting to clear off. The survivors on Smoker's ship could see the ship in disarray. It looked like a hedgehog with all those black rod sticking out.

Captain Hina was adjusting her left glove as she watched the silhouetted ship, which looked like a hedgehog, came to sight clearly. She dropped her cigarette, as the Marine banner came free of smokes. _NO. It can't be. _Shock and more than that-DREAD, crept to her and all her mask of serenity broke off. The ship was in plain sight now. No doubt about it now. THE WHITE HUNTERS' FLAG SHIP. Hina just stood there shaking.

Jango and Full Body saw the severed ship, "Heh?", as if just realizing it was a Marine ship, they screamed, "Ahhhhhhh! The White Hunters!"

"Whah", all the Black Cage Marines' reaction was. Then one crew spoke, "Captain Hina. It's-"

He seemed inaudible to Hina. "Smoker-kun", was all she could let out. A whisper.

Another misstep.

They laid Smoker on his back. They have managed to remove the black spear on him. But he will lose much blood soon. Tashigi was the only one there. Others were badly hurt as well and cannot move or unconscious. The other man from before went out looking for other Marines to help. "Sir, you can't die like this." Tears streamed from her eyes, as she knelt beside Smoker, who seemed getting harder to breathe.

"Tho-those…are…..those are- aaaaakkkhh", he stopped to breathe hard. "The spears…..they are….those were…" He couldn't complete what he was about to say, but Tashigi knew.

"The Black Cage Corps. Yes Vice Admiral, Sir", Tashigi's voice reflected sadness and regret. A bit anger, for the pirates that is.

_So what hit me. It was Hina's. _Smoker thought to himself. He felt his life draining away. Is he dying? _No. I can't. Not by her hands._ He struggled to sit up, but he fell back.

~~~~~~~~~~######~~~~~~~~~~

"Ca-captain?", said one Black Cage Marine in worried tones. Their Captain Hina was still shaking from the unveiling of what they have done.

"Shift the sails. We're heading there. Faster, now. Move." She might have been surprised that her voice sounded unruffled, but she didn't have time for that. He may not have time. _Smoker-kun don't you die on Hina. Hina will be much annoyed._

~~~~~~~~~~######~~~~~~~~~~

How many times he tried, he might have lost counts. Smoker weren't able to sit.

"Sir, please just stay still. You'll make it worst." Tashigi tried to keep him from pulling up himself. But he is unstoppable. Now, he lies there, somewhat delirious.

"Let me…..I-", he's words fade to mumbles. His breathing still ragged. He's losing a lot of blood. "Hi…na."

They're finally here. "Hurry up! Spread out. Find Smoker." Hina ordered her troops as she herself run as soon as her heels touch Smoker's ship. _You better be alive. Hina won't forgive you. _Five medics were running behind her, trying to keep up, panting. Just as they turned, they saw Tashigi trying to restrain Smoker, pushing her hands on his chest to keep him from sitting up. _He's alright. Hina relieved._

"Hina… I…have…aaaaaaggh…to-", Smoker babbled as he finally managed to sit. He was panting and in pain. His eyes unfocused. Suddenly, he fell sideward unto Tashigi. It was awkward since his face is between her breasts. _But this is an emergency, _she thought. But she almost shrieked when he clung on to her. "Hina…", his speech fades again to muffled sounds as his face was buried in her chest. Reddening, Tashigi was ready to throw him off. This is becoming uncomfortable. Puffs came out of her nose.

At a distant, it might not appear that pleasantly. Sure enough, it doesn't. Hina stared at them. Inside, she was seething with fury and jealousy. Smoker was holding on to her as if he were to dear life.

"Please go and attend to him at once. Hina will ask your reports later. Do your best, please", she said that to them coolly. Coolly, belying what she felt.

"Aye!", they saluted and ran towards the injured Vice Admiral.

Hina fisted her right hand on her side to keep it from reaching out to him, she was shaking. _Hina is foolish. Hina failed. _As to what that last statement was referring to, she doesn't know.

~~~~~~~~~~######~~~~~~~~~~

Smoker woke up on his bed. He felt the distant pain on his upper right chest.

"Ah! Vice Admiral sir!", Tashigi stood up from where she sit on the bench placed against the wall of his room. Two others were there. A crew and a doctor, one from the Black cage Corps.

He scanned the room around him. He sat up and the pain came shooting right in.

"You shoudn't be forcing yourself, yet, sir. It's been only 4 days. You haven't fully recovered yet. Your wound might still open. Do not make anymore unnecessary missteps now, Sir", the medic cautioned him.

_Why isn't she here? Why- maybe she's here somewhere._ "Uuuughh", he flinched. "Is Hina here?"

There was silence. All those who stood on guard around him during those four days knew. He was constantly calling out her name in his delirium. All of them must've now know, what his friend truly meant to him.

"Sir. Captain Hina isn't here, only her five medics. Four of them are outside the door", Tashigi told Smoker.

Smoker sighed. He was hoping to see her here when he woke up. "What made her leave so soon?"

"Captain didn't stay here, Vice Admiral. After the battle, she had waited on her ship until we came to report your status. When we assured her you'll be okay, she told us to stay a little longer here, to see through your full recovery. Then she sailed off." The medic stated all that as if discussing the right dosage of medicines to her fellow.

_So she left. Hina just walked away yet again. Maybe she'sstill mad at me. Even more now that Luffy and his crew got away again. _And him screwing up. He fisted his hands on the blanket. _How can I fix this? Will it ever be fixed? _Will she ever forgive him?

Tashigi stood up and started for the door. "I will send food here, sir. You must eat up to gain back your strength. That is, if you want to recover fast. Well, you have to recover soon, right? If you want to go after the Black Cage Corps Fleet." Tashigi's eyeglasses shone as she looked to his direction. He nodded to her. She nodded back.

~~~~~~~~~~######~~~~~~~~~~

FOUR MONTHS PAST

"Hina," Smoker called out unbelievably softly as he entered her office. The door was opened, so he just came right in.

She was sitting on her chair crossed legs. She was wearing a dark purple long sleeves with bands of golden thread on the cuffs and on the neckline, down to the middle of the shirt. Her cleavage was prettily exposed. Her neck made even more attractive with the beaded necklace on. Her dark purple sunglasses rested on her forehead. Raising her head from the maps on her table, she watched him stood halfway towards her. Her arms folded across her breasts. Her expressions unreadable. "Hina asks what do you come here for, Vice Admiral?", she said offhandedly.

That shocked him. Gaping and eyes widening, he couldn't believe what he's just heard. I must be hearing things. Smoker's cigar lies on the floor still emitting smokes. He felt as if he's sinking into the ocean bottom. Smoker felt a pang of horror and a tinge of sadness. Thin yet sharp sadness. More than her tone, it was the way she addressed him. _Why so suddenly with all this formality? Why is she acting up like this?_ She's refused to answer his calls. She wouldn't see him. She's not visited him for a while now, even when he had requested for her to come.

"Hina-", he didn't finished as she cut him off.

"Hina is glad you seemed fully recovered, Vice Admiral. But if there's nothing important as to why you came, please leave, now." She sounded convincingly impatient now.

"Hina", he spoke in an impossibly calm voice. Inside, all his strength was draining. "What is the problem, now? You can tell me. We're friends after all, right?" He forced a laugh to downplay it. He failed. It came out short, nervous of sort.

"No. We WERE friends." She stated that as if it's common knowledge. "Now, if you will please leave, Vice Admiral. Hina is busy. Hina is annoyed."

_What's going on here? She's strange._ Almost speaking to him detachedly. _If she's mad at me, she doesn't have to be so...cold._ The last word made him shudder.

"You have to tell me why are you acting up. Are you angry? Then hit me. Berate me. Punch me. Whatever you wish. Just not like this." He almost sounded pleading.

She didn't say a word. For a time they just stared at each other.

Finally, Smoker broke the silence, "If you're upset about the Straw Hats- I- I was the one who screwed up. I am responsible. Back in the days up til now, you always help me out. I was returning the favor. Unfortunately, messed it up badly. I took responsibility and spoke to the headquarters. Hina-"

She cut him off again, " Hina is accountable for the Straw Hats' escape. Hina failed. You don't have to bear that guilt. Now, Hina wants you to leave, please. Hina doesn't want to ever see you. Be on your way now, Vice Admiral."

Did she really say what she had just said? Hina doesn't want to see him. Ever?! Smokes seemed to cloud his mind. He's losing his friend. His most precious friend.

She stood up from her chair. Right hand on her hips and the other holding her cigarette. "Very well", she said calmly. "Hina will go somewhere else until you leave. You will have to go back to your ship eventually. Hina is leaving." She adjusted her left glove and started for the door. She walked past Smoker, her shoulder slightly brushing him. The scent of her hair lingering. The sound of her heels like steel rods piercing him.

_I can't let you walked away again. No. I won't. I-_

"Don't go", he cried out as he turned to her at the same moment a trail of smoke caught Hina's fore arm. She stopped on her tracks. Five steps away from the doorway. "Even if I die, I can't let you. I am not seeing you walk away from me again. No. Not like this. Hina-" he spoke her name to almost a whisper.

"Hina thinks you want to fight. Fine. If Hina wins, you will leave." she said as she turned and shook her arm free. The smoke holding her let loose. He wouldn't want to hurt her delicate slender arm. Though he has no doubt it can be hard as steel.

"No", proud that his voice sounded calm. "I will have to lose either way. No. You will have to kill me and that's the end of it." If she wins, he will have to not see her again. Like never. But if he wins- No. He can't win. He cannot hurt her or more appropriately TRY to hurt her. She's a tough opponent, he knew. But just thinking of hurting Hina made Smoker squeamish. He can't bear the thought.

She stared at him for a moment. Then she fished something from her right pocket and tossed it towards him. He caught it in midair. _A coin? A coin. _

"Hina wins you will leave. Hina lose, you can do as you please" she offered plainly, devoid of any emotion.

_So this is what's it gonna be?_ He laughed bitterly inside.

"Head or tail?"

"Tail" she responded.

He flipped the coin in the air, caught it and slapped it on the back of his left hand. Slowly, he revealed the coin. _Tail. Okay_. He felt relieved. _Wait. TAILS?! Noooooooo. I always win this. I- _

"Hina won" she declared in flat tones.

He stood staring at the coin, as if doing so would make it change to Head. Smoker sensed her shifting and turned to see her walking away. Walking away. Again. _Maybe. For. The. Last. Time. _It struck him. In panic, he cried out, "Don't want you to leave. Please. I beg you, don't walk away. Smoker loves Hina so much." There. He's said it. Speaking without thinking. But. Those aren't lies. That's what he feels. For a long time now.

Hina froze. Her black gloved hands on her sides, shaking. She didn't speak a word or made a move the slightest. Smoker turned into smokes and floated in front of her. He saw tears streaming from her eyes. She was shaking. He reached to wipe the tears with the back of his fingers off her face. Her soft and smooth face. He took another step to close their distance. Then he embraced her. Hina collapsed against his chest, burying her face. She sobbed. Abruptly, she looked up at him. "Are you mocking Hina?", she asked.

Smoker let out a laugh. "No. Ofcourse not. I really do love you, Hina." He said in her hair. Oh the scent of it.

She pulled away from him. Painting a smile, she then kissed him lightly. For a moment he was stunned. Then he parted his lips to return her kiss. Her lower lip between his lips. Her tongue brushing his upper lip. Then they both exchanged kisses. "Hina. Loves. Smoker-kun. Too", she said in between their kisses. Smoker is lost in her kiss. Her soft lips against his. Soft like her hands against his chest. _HER HANDS?!_ She has taken off her gloves. A trail of smoke tightened around their middle, gently pressing Hina against him. Those damned pirates could end with the rest of the world right now, for all he cared. He never even dreamt this day would come. He loved her. Oh how he had loved her. He would've been happy just being a friend. But here she is, in his arms, kissing him, loves him. Loves him. He can feel her breasts squeezed against his naked chest. Made him throbbed down there. She felt him tightened in his pants, right in front of her. She felt feverish.

_Hina is happy._ She could've kissed Smoker-kun all night. But she pulled free. "Hina wants you to walk with her."

Picking up her gloves on the floor, Smoker then handed it to her and they left her office. Walking down the hallway, they discussed about the reasons why Hina had been avoiding him. He found out she was jealous. She thought he might be inlove. She doesn't know how to handle that possibility. She thought it might be Tashigi, so she ran away from him. He laughed and said, "That was so childish of you, Hina."

She just blushed and kept her head down.

"Makes me love you even more." He was grinning at her now like a silly boy. _Who's the child now?_ She suppressed her laughed but couldn't help smiling.

"Something funny on my face?" he asked her playfully.

She stopped and hugged him. "Smoker-kun." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. She raised her head and he started kissing her lips. Hina fisted her hands on his hair as he planted wet hot kisses down her neck. Hina moaned softly. He continued to kiss her down her breasts. She felt tingly as he softly sucked the top of her breast. Smoker can't contain his bliss. He gently cupped her breast and her gasp made him burn.

Lost in the moment, she's almost forgotten. They're standing right outside her room. She broke from him and got the key from her left pocket. He smiled slyly, as she opened the door. They both went in and locked the room.

THE END (for now perhaps)

x

~iceblueeeyes


End file.
